bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups and the Ghost Pirate
Hi everyone. Today, I will be reviewing the episode Pups and the Ghost Pirate. But before I begin, I want to give a special Shout Out to this episode since it was the first PAW Patrol episode that I ever saw. Anyways, Enjoy. The episode begins with Skye on the title card, reading the name of the episode. We then see inside The Lookout, a spiderweb with a spider on it, zooming in to see Ryder in a knight costume, put a pink hat on Skye, completing her costume. Ryder then says "Presenting, her highness, Princess Skye, of Pupsylvania!" while making hand gestures. Skye, now dressed as a princess, giggles and barks before saying "Dressing up in costumes is my favorite part of Halloween!" Zuma then adds that "my favorite's Trick or Treating! Arg!" and we see Zuma in a pirate costume. Ryder says that he "can't wait for Captain Turbot's Ghost Ship Party!" Skye and Zuma laugh before Skye mentions that "They say the ship's haunted. It sounds super scary!" Zuma laughs and replies "It's only scary if you believe in ghosts!" Just then, a 'ghost' appears above Zuma, going "Oooooooooo!" and after Zuma sees it, he freaks out screaming "Ahhh! Ghost!" running away, and sending Ryder and Skye into a spin. Once Ryder and Skye stop spinning, they look and see the ghost is attached to rope, being raised and lowered by Chase, dressed in his super hero costume. Skye giggles and says "It's just Chase hanging up a Halloween decoration!" Zuma is on a bean bag, and laughs saying "Ha! Told you there's no such things as ghosts!" We then see Rubble and Rocky coming through, moving a big pumpkin. Rubble is dressed as a pup version of Elvis Presley, and Rocky is dressed as a Viking. They get the big pumpkin outside and as Marshall appears from the bushes, he says "Wow! That will make a perfect Jack-o-lantern!" Rocky says he'll take to top off with his Jack-o-lantern scooper. He barks and his carver, comes out of his Pup Pack. He carves the top of the pumpkin off, and Marshall goes to take the top off. However, he has some difficulty, and the top goes flying onto Rubble's costume wig. Rubble looks up, and says "This goo, in my doo, makes me blue!" The three pups laugh and we go to the next scene. Review: Nice introduction for the Halloween episode. But I am a little confused by Rubble's quote about the "goo in his doo makes him clue". What does that mean? And shouldn't there be pumpkin stuff coming out of the pumpkin? Anyways, continuing... We see Mr. Porter and Alex dressed as a clown and dinosaur as Alex says "You're silly grandpa" They get surprised by Captain Turbot, with a squid costume on his head, who welcomes them to his Halloween party. Mr. Porter says he did a good job fixing up the old ship, and Captain Turbot replies that he's "just try to be the host with the most ghosts". Mayor Goodway then arrives dressed as a ladybug, and says she can't wait to try one of Mr. Porter's cookies. However, Captain Turbot points out she might be smelling Chickaletta. Katie then arrives with her cat Callie, and it turns out that both Chickaletta and Callie are dressed as pirates. Captain Turbot gets everyone's attention, and tells them that legend has it, the ship the party is being held on, once sailed the waters of Adventure Bay with a ghost crew. This gets everyone's attention, but Mayor Goodway says her and Chickaletta don't believe in ghosts. Alex asks if there are ghosts, but Mr. Porter assures him that sometimes it's fun getting scared, and that "there are no such things as ghosts". Captain Turbot invites everyone on board, and everyone gets on the boat. Back at The Lookout, Ryder asks "Who's ready to go Trick or Treating?" The pups are all excited, and Chase says "Never fear, Super Chase is here!" The pups giggle until Zuma says "Arg. Yo ho ho, and a bowl full of bones! If it isn't me arch enemy, Super Chase!" Chase turns towards Zuma, and replies "You've met your match, Pirate Zuma!" The two pups then "playfully" Chase each other until Rubble comes over, saying "Ladies and gentlemen, Rubble is in the house! Blue, blue, blue, hairdo!" Skye compliments Rubble, then Ryder says that he will be ready soon. Suddenly, they are interrupted by a howling sound. Chase looks and says "Magic pumpkin!" pointing to what looks like the top of a pumpkin behind a bush. The pups gasp as Zuma exclaims "Pumpkin ghost! Yikes!" and the pups all run away. Ryder however says "Pups, it's okay. It's just Marshall!" Marshall then comes out from behind the bush, wearing his pumpkin costume. He asks "Hey, where did everybody go?" and we go to the next scene. Review: I like this episode so far. Everything was great, the characters stayed in character, I like the Chase and Zuma playing part, this is good! Continuing... We see Mr. Porter's cookies, and Mayor Goodway says that Chickaletta likes his spiderweb cookies. Mr. Porter thanks Chickaletta, and goes to get more cookies. Mayor Goodway is nervous, and we see someone behinds some barrels take the cookies in one sweep. Mr. Porter comes back with more cookies, and is surprised to see all the cookies are gone. Mayor Goodway says that her and Chickaletta didn't take the cookies. Then after Mr. Porter puts a plate of cookies down, the second plate of cookies gets taken. They hear a groan, and Mr. Porter is surprised by this. Both him and Mayor Goodway hug saying "There's no such thing as ghosts", and we see a bat fly, taking us to the next scene. Back on land, Ryder and pups go Trick or Treating. Skye does a flip, Chase shakes his paw with the lady, Zuma walks on his hind legs, Ryder does a robot dance, and Marshall accidentally balances on a rolling Jack-o-lantern. Everyone gets a treat for their tricks. Back on the boat, Callie goes after a seagull. The seagull flies off to the flag mass, and Callie follow it be climbing on the latter. She tries to get the seagull again, but misses and falls. Callie grabs a rope to stop her fall, making the sail go up. This surprises Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter, and then Callie continues to try and get the seagull. She jumps onto a rope and tries to climb it, making the second sail go up, and the ship start to sail away. Captain Turbot is excited about Ryder and the PAW Patrol coming to the party, but as the ship sails away, he falls into the water. Captain Turbot then swims back, and Alex scares Mr. Porter and Mayor Goodway with a "boo!" Alex says the ghost ship is so cool, and after Chickaletta sees the steering wheel, she goes on it, turning it. Mr. Porter asks "Who's sailing the ship?" when suddenly, Mr. Porter and Mayor Goodway get spooked by a squid/sea monster, who is actually Captain Turbot. Mayor Goodway responds with "Ahhh! A talking Turbot!" Captain Turbot however says he can't see without his glasses saying "See, I can't see!" After Mayor Goodway summarizes the situation and freaks out, Mr. Porter says he knows who to call, as a bat flies by. Review: Okay, so far, this is great. No issues so far. And Mayor Goodway's quote of "Ahhh! A talking Turbot!" was hilarious! Continuing... Back with Ryder and the pups, Rubble tries to figure out what trick to do to get his treat. He says "blue, blue, blue, hairdo!" and gets his treat. Ryder laughs until he gets a call from Mr. Porter. Ryder asks how the party is doing, and after Mr. Porter explains the situation, we see Mayor Goodway on the call saying "Ghosts! Chickaletta and I don't believe in ghosts." We hear a moaning sound and Mayor Goodway runs away screaming "Ghosts!". Mr. Porter tells Ryder to hurry, and Ryder replies "We're on it! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder slides the right side of his Pup Pad over, and presses the red button in the center and says "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" The pups respond with "Ryder needs us!", and run to The Lookout. However, just as they are getting into the elevator, Marshall slips and runs into the other pups, as we hear a bowling sound effect. The pups land back on the elevator platform before Marshall giggles and says "Sorry, I didn't mean to BOWL you over!" The pups aren't amused, and just stare at him. Marshall tries again by saying "Uh, next time, I'll SPARE you the wipeout!" Again, the pups are not impressed, and just stare at him. Marshall finally gives in, and says "Okay, okay, let's go!" The elevator doors close and they go up the elevator, switch into their Pup Pack uniforms, jump out if the elevator, and get into their respective positions. Chase starts to say his catchphrase, until he notices Skye wearing the Viking mustache from Rocky's costume. Skye shakes the mustache back onto Rocky's face, and then Chase says "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Ryder presses the button on the side of his Pup Pad, and the TV screen shows the situation. Ryder explains that "Strange things are happening at Captain Turbot's Ghost Ship Party", and explains how "the ship is sailing itself" along with the other spooky noises and activities happening on the ship. Review: Okay, overall, another good scene. Little did I know the whole "denial" part of Mayor Goodway would continue throughout the series. Which would really annoy me. But at first, it was okay. I liked Marshall's Bowling Puns. I laughed. Did anyone else find his puns funny? I feel like an the only one. Anyways, good scenes. Continuing... Ryder assigns Marshall to ride in Skye's helicopter and lower the sails. He also assigns Zuma to ride with Ryder to catch up to the ship. The pups say their catchphrases, and after Ryder says "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!", he runs over to the pole and slides down it. The pups go to the slide and slide down to their rigs. With Marshall in Skye's helicopter, and Zuma with Ryder, they head off to catch the ghost ship. Skye is able to get Marshall to the crows nest, and get the rear sail down, but they still have one sail left. Ryder is able to drive up to the ship's ladder, he puts his ATV on autopilot, and jumps on the ladder. He tells Zuma to jump and reach for him, but when Zuma jumps, he misses, landing in the water. Zuma quickly uses his Pup Pack get back above the water, and into Ryder's arms. They hear a moaning and Zuma is nervous. Once everyone is on board, they hear the moans, and see the ship move side to side. They discover that it was Chickaletta on the steering wheel who was moving the ship. The group then hear the moans and Ryder says he is going to go tell the ghost to leave. This scares Marshall and Zuma, so the grab the bottom of Ryder's costume pants, hoping to stop him. Ryder stops and tells Marshall and Zuma that he's "kidding about the ghost". The pups still don't let go until Ryder reminds them. They let go, and as Ryder goes around the moaning barrels, Marshall says "Ryder, be careful!" Ryder then comes out from behind the barrels carrying a sleeping Wally in his arms. As Ryder carries Wally, he says "Okay everyone. Here's your ghost!" Ryder then puts Wally down, revealing that Wally ate all the cookies and feel asleep behind the barrels, making the spooky noises and moans. Suddenly, one of the sails goes up, making everyone think the ghost is still on board. But Ryder says "Or a sneaky cat!" pointing out Callie on a sail rope after trying to catch a seagull. Review: Wow. Another good scene. I felt scared for Zuma when he missed Ryder when he jumped. Thank goodness he's alright. And I like the pup's reactions to Ryder go to talk to the ghost. Overall, really good scenes. Continuing... Katie gets Callie down, and after Captain Turbot says that he can't find his glasses, Ryder tells him that his glasses are in his back pocket. Mr. Porter congrats Ryder for his "detective work", and Ryder replies "Whenever you're need us, just yelp for help!" They get the boat back to the dock, and make sure it doesn't sail away. But before everyone can party and have a good time, they hear more spooky noises. Mr. Porter, Mayor Goodway, and Katie use the excuse of feeling "seasick" to get off the ship along with Alex and the animals. Captain Turbot and Marshall also get off the boat, but fall off the dock and into the water. They hear more noises, and Zuma nervously asks Ryder what he thinks. Ryder says "I think this is the strangest Halloween party, I've ever been to!" Ryder suggests they take the party to The Lookout and they do. Everyone enjoys themselves, play "Pin the Tail on the Donkey", play in their costumes, and Rocky and Skye scare Skye. Suddenly, Rocky sees something in the sky and howls. The other pups howl too, and see a ghost ship in the sky. Zuma says "You have to believe in ghosts now!" Ryder looks at the floating ghost ship and says "I'm sure there's a simple explanation. I just have no idea what it could be. Happy Halloween!" The episode ends. Review: Wow. Just wow. For this being the first PAW Patrol episode that I ever saw, and the first Halloween episode, this was really good! I give this episode 5 stars and a 10 out of 10 rating. This episode was great! Really well done. No complaints at all! Thank you for reading, and feel free to comment about my review, and have a good day. Previous Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save a Flying Frog Next Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save a Ghost